Various single-hand controlled dosage syringes have been proposed wherein a spring biased plunger is slidably mounted within a barrel. Suitable grips are provided on the barrel and plunger so that the palm of the hand of a user can be placed on the barrel grip and the fingers of the same hand can be placed on the plunger grip, whereby the plunger can be pushed into the barrel to dispense a dosage therefrom.
While these single-hand controlled dosage syringes have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been characterized by a complicated construction and a misalignment of the plunger within the barrel resulting in a difficult manipulation of the syringe to dispense a dosage.
The appearance of the prior art single-hand controlled dosage syringes could also be traumatic to a child being fed or injected with a dosage.
To overcome the disadvantages experienced with prior art single-hand controlled dosage syringes, the single-hand dosage controlled dosage syringe of the present invention has been devised which comprises, essentially, a barrel having a double wall open at one end thereof and a plunger having a double wall open at one end thereof. The plunger is slidably mounted in the barrel with the outer wall of the plunger slidably mounted in the space between the inner and outer walls of the plunger and is biased between the end of the inner wall of the barrel and the closed end of the plunger double wall.
By this construction and arrangement, the alignment of the plunger within the barrel is maintained and the spring is hidden from view.
The plunger and barrel can also be disassembled for cleaning purposes.